Outlaw Queen Happiness
by LadyOliviaRoxton
Summary: One shots to help heal the damage done by that season finale and to survive this hiatus. If you have a prompt you want to see let me know!
1. Pizza Boy

**To survive the hiatus after that heart wrenching season finale, I thought I would start doing outlaw queen one-shots.**

**So if you have a prompt that you want to see let me know over a message or in reviews! I'll try my best :)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. If I did then Regina and Robin would be happy for ever after!**

**Prompt: The pizza delivery guy arrives with pizza and something unexpected.**

* * *

_"Where the hell is she Snow?" Regina yelled at her young step-daughter with a panic lacing her words._

It was the first time the Charmings, one and a half-year old Neal included, had come to meet the newest addition to their family tree. Cordelia was born a week before, but Regina wanted to be home and settled before she let Robin bring company over. They had just arrived and Snow was fawning over the baby almost as much as she did when she saw the first sonogram.

Being pregnant was one of the most shocking things to happen to Regina after everything with Zelena, Marian, and Elsa went down. To be fair she had gotten pregnant in the middle of defeating her sister and Robin's wife coming back to life, but that made it all the more a shock. Snow had been with her the entire time. When she got too sick to work at the office. When Robin came to her house demanding to see her but she wanted nothing to do with him. Even when she had gone into labor and finally convinced her to let Robin be there for the birth. Now she was here when Cordelia went missing due to Neal's magic.

They were sitting in the living room, pizza ordered and movie picked, when the baby started crying. Snow picked up the wailing infant before her mother could even move. Regina smiled at it because she had done almost the same thing a few months after Neal was born. When Snow turned away from the bassinet and to the other people in the room, more importantly her son, there was a puff of blue smoke and Cordelia was gone. The former Queen jumped to her feet, looking frantically around the room.

_"Where the hell is she Snow?" Regina yelled at her young step-daughter with a panic lacing her words._

Snow knew where the blue smoke had come from immediately. She and Charming had had trouble with Neal using his magic without knowing how to control it for the past couple days. There was even talk about leaving with Emma and Hook before coming over but Snow insisted that he would be just fine. Now she was rethinking that decision. "Neal Leopold Nolan! You bring that baby back right this minute!" She got on the level of the toddler expecting something.

Robin jumped up immediately and went to his love. "Breathe Regina. We will find her. I'm going to go and call Emma then go out to look." He placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead that really did nothing to reassure her.

With her thief out of the room Regina looked at the small human in her living room and it took a lot of 'he is only a child' and 'you can't barbeque your godson' thoughts to move her towards the pram on the opposite wall. She was going to find her daughter using a locator spell. The doorbell rung and her head shot up from the bear Whale had given Cordelia at the hospital.

"I've got it." Charming went to the door as his wife continued to scold their son, not entirely sure what to do. Magic always put him out of his element. There was nothing that magic could solve which couldn't be done with hard work and steel. However this issue was going to be solved with neither. He opened the door to a flustered delivery boy with a pizza in one hand and baby in the other.

"Uhhh, please tell me these both get delivered to this address."

The kid look scared to death. So much that Charming felt bad for him. The Prince yelled back into the house, "I've got Cordelia, Regina."

Seconds later the Queen appeared at the door to quickly relieve the stranger of her child. "Oh sweetie!" She held her daughter, who was perfectly fine, as close to her chest as possible. Cordelia hadn't even been bothered by the fact that a stranger was holding her moments ago. "Where did you find her?"

"She just appeared in my hands as I went to ring your doorbell."

The pizza boy seemed like he was afraid Regina was going to accuse him of kidnapping. "Thank you." A sigh escaped the Queens lips as she turned back into the house with Robin coming back down the stairs on the phone. "Tell Emma we found her. Neal thought he would be clever and send her to the delivery boy."

Robin smiled and relayed the message. Once off the phone he went to Regina and relieved her of their child to get a snuggle. Then he looked down to Neal, whom Snow was still scolding. "Eh don't be to hard on him. He was just a bit jealous of the attention." He got a look from Regina that could kill but it was followed by one of understanding. Coming down to the little boy's level he thought to introduce him to the new baby. "Prince Neal, this is your new friend Cordelia. Would you like a new friend?" The frown on Neal's small face began to fade as he nodded slowly. "Well we must keep her safe from now on so she can grow like you and play. Yes?" Again a nod. This one was accompanied by a small hand reaching to touch Cordelia's tummy. "Ba-by fen!" Neal shouted.

The adults in the room smiled at the interaction all tension gone. "Ummm, is someone going pay for this pizza?" They all looked to the innocent pizza boy and began a round of laughter.

* * *

**That made me smile and I hope it made you too! All grammar/spelling mistakes are mine and I apologize. I try my best.**

**Review! They create more and more chapters!**


	2. Movie Night

**So many favorites and follows! You guys are awesome!**

**To those who reviewed: You are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine... Still no happy ending for the Queen...**

**Prompt from Little Missus (Enjoy): Disney movies with Robin**

* * *

_"Look Papa! This one has your name on it!" Roland squealed._

They started a tradition on Friday nights of movie marathons. Regina wanted to introduce her thief to more pop culture, even though he was still rather weary of the magic box more commonly refereed to as the television.

Henry was at Emma's for the week and it was Roland's night to pick. Naturally he went over to the extensive collection of Disney movies Snow had insisted Regina have in her home. It had all the classics, except for Snow White. Knowing what that movie entailed the former Evil Queen had it charred to a crisp. There was no way she was letting her new family know how that story played out.

Regina and Robin were in the kitchen making popcorn and pouring drinks for everyone when they heard their little merry man.

_"Look Papa! This one has your name on it!" Roland squealed._

A big smile came to Regina's face. She was waiting for the day that Robin would watch this movie. Seeing the look on his face while watching was going to be priceless.

Robin walked over to the prince of dimples. He bent down to the child's level and eyed what his love called a DVD with suspicion. "That it does lad." He looked to her to see the dazzling smile that she only had for him. "How did he not notice this one earlier?" Surly after all the times they had done this, Roland would have seen this one first.

Regina smirked. She may have purposely left that one hidden until she thought they were ready to see it. Roland especially. He was confused for a while after Marian had shown up and she did not want him to become upset by watching a movie with his birth mother in it. So she made some adjustments. "It was meant for a special occasion." She joined her boys with popcorn in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. "Pop it in Sweetie." Roland had taken to technology faster than his father and could properly work the DVD player by the second movie night.

The Mills-Hood family settled down on the couch in their usual spots. Roland between Regina and Robin, popcorn bowl happily placed on his lap.

It took a total of thirty seconds for Robin to start making comments. This was always the best part for Regina.

"Is this another where they have all been cursed?" He still did not understand why Disney used talking animals. Regina shook her head. "No dear. They are just animals. You make quite a fine fox if I do say so myself."

"Who is this Prince John? I was never in that kingdom." No matter how many times she explained it, he could not grasp that these movies were not based on facts. Lilo and Stitch was a fun one to explain. He went around the house for days wondering if they could get an alien for a pet. "No you only stole from me." The Queen smiled and he placed a kiss on her hand which was wrapped around Roland. "And I'm pretty sure you keep doing it." He gave her a sideways glance. "My heart has been stolen as well."

His face turned into an smug one. "As I recall, you can't steal something that has been given to you. Or is that no longer true?" Her giggle in response to him parroting her own words gave him all the answer he needed. When the female fox comes onto the screen Robin sends a worried look over to his love. They had talked about how Roland should not be around when Maid Marian was mentioned. His worries were pointless, however, for when the character introduced herself it was as Lady Regina. "Now that's not how I remember it." He was glad for the change, but still poked fun at her.

Roland perked up. "That's Mama!" His smile brought forth the dimples that Regina loved so much. "Yes it is sweetie." After everything with Roland's birth mother happened the little boy had honored her with the decision to call the Queen, Mama. At first she tried to discourage it, but Robin encouraged it. He thought his son needed a mother who truly cared for him. If that person also happened to be his True Love, that was not his fault. Just a perk.

"How on earth did that work as a disguise?" Robin comments as the archery tournament scene plays out. Regina lets out a laugh while he sits dumbfounded. The same happened when they watched Toy Story and the toys went across the street as traffic cones. It was a long conversation about how there was no way they would be successful because they can't see and questioning how no one noticed moving cones.

The family falls into silence while the rest of the movie plays. When the cartoon Robin jumps into the moat, Roland snuggles into Regina. "Don't worry, your daddy is much smarter than that." She whispers into his ear and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Robin leans over to his love. "That I am. However I would like to know how he survived that jump. It's quite a large fall." It took a moment for Regina to realize he was being serious. "Oh Robin. When are you going to learn that you cannot question Disney logic?" She presses her lips to his to silence any question he might have come up with after that.

As the movie comes to an end Roland asks a question that neither adult was expecting. "Papa are you are Mama going to get married like in the movie?" Both sat in stunned silence.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Send in prompts through reviews or messaging! I have no preference!**

**REVIEW! It makes my heart smile!**


	3. Baby Makes Three! Pt 1

**This is going to be a two parter! It was just too long to be kept in one chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story...**

**Prompt from butterflykisses0: Regina gets sick (throws up) in front of Robin and Robin has to take care of her / **Regina tells Robin she is pregnant

* * *

_"Please tell me this isn't happening." Regina moaned._

She had never been late in her entire life. Like clockwork, every twenty-eight days her period would come. That is except for this month. She was over a week late and beginning to worry. They had been careful always using protection. Well almost always. There was that one night when they both had a few to many drinks. Damn! She knew whiskey was a bad idea. Now she was waiting in the doctors office for a test to possibly change her life.

The signs were all there of course. The past few days had been filled with her trying to keep her food down for more than one meal. She thought it might be the start of the flu, but now there were other signs. Her and Robin started getting intimate the night before. He was massaging her breasts, something she normally enjoyed thoroughly, but it hurt. Not to the point that she told him to stop, but it was a dull pain that added to her suspicions.

Then there was the six pregnancy tests she had taken. The first one she was sure was a false positive. The second: a mere fluke. Defective. By the fourth one she began to cry. A baby was not something she or her thief had planned. More importantly how on earth would she tell him? After the sixth positive test she called the doctor. She needed to be 100% sure before she even thought about telling him.

Whale came into the room with a smile on his face. "Well congratulations Regina. You are pregnant." He started to talk about vitamins and other things that she should be doing but the Queen had stopped listening. When he told her to lie back to do the sonogram she was not even in control of her body. All that was running through her head was how the hell she would tell Robin. "There is your baby." That statement pulled her out of her mind. It was a dot on the screen, but it was there. Her baby.

_"Please tell me this isn't happening." Regina moaned._

It was just after 1 pm when she left the office. After making sure Whale kept him mouth shut or else he would be relieved of his arm once again. Her phone buzzed and the caller ID let her know that it was Robin. Her stomach dropped. Swallowing hard she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello darling. Care to meet at Granny's for lunch?"

She should have expected this. They had been apart all day because of him working at the sheriff station with David and Emma. "Uh sure. See you there." She hung up without another word. Once she was in the car she had to ask herself if she was really ready to face him. It took a few moments, but she decided that she would wait to tell him. No point in bringing it up now. He was in the middle of his work day and she had a few things to take care of at the mayor's office anyways.

Her stomach was doing somersaults when she entered the diner. All she needed to do was act like nothing was wrong. It shouldn't be that difficult right? He was at their normal booth and waved her over as soon as they locked eyes.

"Are you alright Regina? You seemed distracted on the phone."

She had not even said much on the phone and he knew something was wrong with her. That was one of the things that Regina loved about him. No matter what he could see right through her. "I'm fine. I was just in the middle of a meeting when you called." She covered. It was not exactly a lie.

They both ordered food and she listened to him talk about his work while they waited. When Ruby came by with their lunch Regina immediately regretted ordering the grilled cheese. Robin gave her an odd look when she said that was what she wanted, but she was hoping something light would stay in her stomach. However, the smell of melted cheese was making her stomach churn. A smell she had never noticed before now invaded her nostrils and waged war with her gag reflex. She refused to get sick here.

Robin took notice of her pale form. "Regina your pale. Are you sure nothing was wrong?" He knew better than to take her word for it. She would be dying of the plague before admitting that she was sick. He had noticed that she was suffering for the past few days. Roland had come home with the sniffles a week before so he assumed she must have caught his cold.

She tried so very hard to ignore the bile rising in her throat. A nod was given to her love in fear that if she opened her mouth then it would betray her. A few more minutes passed and she could no longer stay in the same building as that melted cheese. Without explanation she bolted to the bathroom. Hearing him follow, tears started to come to her eyes. Being pregnant was not a secret that she was going to be able to keep. There was no point in locking the door behind her so she didn't. Despite that it was a women's room she heard him come in and call out her name. Instead of a response she emptied what was left of breakfast into the porcelain bowl.

He followed her with worry etched on his brow. This was not normal behavior for her at all. When they reached the restroom and he heard her puking he shook his head. The woman was so stubborn. Gently he tried the stall that he heard the offending sounds coming from and found her. He bent down without a word and massaged her lower back while holding her hair out of the way. "Roland needs to learn that there are somethings that he should not share." A small laugh left his lips as she sat back on her knees.

The tears started and refused to stop. She didn't know what to make of his Roland statement because it made her want to laugh but all she could do was cry. "It's not Roland's cold."

Now he was confused. She was crying but it made no sense at all. He had heard of various illness that could be quite serious if not taken care of. Maybe this was one of them. "Regina it's alright. We can handle what ever this is. We will get you the proper treatment and everything will be fine." Robin pulled her onto his lap for comfort.

She had to laugh a little at that. "No Robin. I'm not sick." She hesitated and looked up into his beautiful green eyes. "I'm pregnant." She waited for him to let her go. To run away from this news. Instead he only held her closer.

"Thank God!" He let out a breath that he did not realize he was holding. "Darling that is wonderful! Why are you crying?" Robin could not understand her reaction. She was carrying his child and he could not love her any more at that moment.

Regina also breathed a sigh of relief. "Your happy?" She didn't really answer his question because her relaxing gave him an answer.

A vibrant smile broke across his face. "Immeasurably!" With that he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**That is how the show should go! Happiness all around! Part two will be up in a few minutes!**

**Hope this is what you wanted! It was want I did :)**

**Review! The more reviews I get the more ideas I have :)**


	4. Baby Makes Three! Pt 2

**Woo part 2!**

**Prompt from butterflykisses0: Robin has to deliver their baby when Regina goes into labor ****unexpectedly.**

* * *

_"You have to be kidding me." Regina grunted._

Nine months had passed rather quickly for the couple. Henry and Roland were more than ecstatic when they were told about the new addition to the family. Snow was surprised, but very supportive over the course of Regina's pregnancy. It was her that had suggested a last get away for the Queen and her Thief before the baby was born. It was the last time they would have alone time for a while so her step-daughter offered to watch the boys for the night.

What they did not count on was the thunder storm. It had started as just a light rain, but quickly turned into a full-blown storm. Robin had already started lighting candles as a precaution because he was sure the power was going to fail tonight.

She was not one to normally be wary of storms, they even comforted her on more than one occasion, but tonight was different. Regina could feel that something was going happen. Her back had been cramping all day. Not something that was uncommon for her. The pregnancy made much of her body ache so she really thought nothing of the dull pain. Still there was something in the back of her head, which made her nervous. She went over to her cell phone that had died earlier that night. Might as well charge it just in case. As soon as the device was plugged in the power failed. So much for that. "Robin, where did you put th-" She was just about to ask where the flashlights were when she felt liquid run down her leg.

_"You have to be kidding me." Regina grunted._

Robin rounded the corner in the kitchen to see his love doubled over. "Regina! What's wrong?" He rushed to her side and noticed the mess. "Oh alight. Darling let's get you settled on the couch for a moment." He led her over and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. He turned for a moment to check his watch when she let out a small whimper. "I'm going to call the doctor on the house phone." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked away for a moment.

That contraction hurt. This was happening all to fast for the Queen. They were supposed to be enjoying a relaxing night. Now she was counting the minutes in between pain. Another contraction hit. About seven minutes apart. They still had some time. Carefully she adjusted herself to try to get more comfortable, which was almost impossible. Regina was praying that Robin could get through but saw the concern on his face when he returned.

"The storm must have knocked down the phone lines." He took a deep breath. He had to stay strong for her. This was going to be an interesting night.

Regina took a moment to process what that meant. There was no doctor to come and deliver their child. They were on their own. They were not ready for this. "What are we going to do? She is not due for another week. This is too soon Robin." Tears started to come to her eyes as another contraction hit.

He picked up her hand and squeezed it gently. "Shh, it will be alright darling. We can do this. I was there when Marian gave birth to Roland. I know what to do." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "She will be just fine. Doctor Whale said she can come any day and be a perfect little girl. I promise." He held her gaze until the next contraction hit. When it did he felt her almost crush his hand. "Alright my Queen. Let's have a baby."

A few hours later the storm had calmed. Regina sat on the living room floor, a mountain of pillows behind her, holding her daughter. The birth went without incident and both parents were exhausted.

"Darling, the ambulance is here." As soon as the power had come back Robin called the hospital. They sent someone over immediately.

Regina gave a weak smile to her thief. "She is absolutely perfect Robin. Thank you." Her eyes never left the small form in her hands. Ever so carefully, she began to maneuver to move onto a gurney that was being brought to her.

Robin returned her smile ten fold. "No, thank you. You have made me the happiest man in any realm." He kissed her forehead and followed her to the ambulance.

* * *

**A little short, but I thought it could also be a stand alone chapter so it got split. :) Three chapters in one day! I'm proud of myself. **

**If you liked it let me know with a REVIEW! **

**If you have a suggestion let me know with a REVIEW! Or message, which ever! :)**


	5. Thunderstorm

**You guys are the best! So many favorites/follows! It makes my heart happy!**

**Disclaimer: This prompt was mine... but the characters are not...**

**Prompt: Thunder storm**

* * *

"You're in my thunder spot." Roland whimpered.

They had been living together for little over a week. Asking her thief to give up a life in the woods was not the easiest task, but after convincing him that he always slept better when she was by his side, he only gave a small fight. Regina refused to sleep on the forest floor unless necessary. Robin countered with a yearly camping trip that would last for at least a week. The queen grunted acceptance at the compromise, clearly determined to use magic to make the woods as habitable as possible. It may be her new favorite sent, but it was by no means where she wanted to sleep.

The rain did not start until the middle of the night. Regina was snuggled into her fiancé's embrace, her back to his front. They fit perfectly together. His arm was wrapped around her mid section holding her as close as possible. This was her favorite way to sleep. It made her feel safe and protected.

Which is probably what the Duke of Dimples was looking for when he entered the room. Roland quietly walked over to the bed unsure of how to proceed. The thunder rolled outside the window and he cowered a moment while squeezing his toy monkey. He really liked Gina. Even wanted to start calling her Mama, but was unsure if that was who she was so decided not to. The problem was that she was in his spot. Another rumble of thunder passed and he audibly squeaked.

Regina was pulled from her slumber by the sound. Seeing her soon to be step-son, her brow twisted in confusion. "Roland what's wrong?"

"You're in my thunder spot." Roland whimpered.

It took a few minutes for the Queen to understand what he was talking about. Then she heard the storm outside. "You normally sleep with your Papa during storms huh?" A small smile came to her face as he quickly nodded. His behavior reminded her of Henry. When he was Roland's age, thunderstorms were enemy number one. There was an entire month that she could not watch the weather without him hiding behind the couch at the mention of rain. Stealing a look at Robin she was slightly amazed at how sound he was sleeping.

When the lightning flashed, Roland all but jumped into the bed. He didn't understand why his Papa was protecting Gina, but didn't leave room for him. "How will I be safe from the giants?" A tear started to come to the child's eye.

The last thing she wanted was for Roland to feel like she was taking his affection from Robin. "Oh sweetie! You are more than safe from giants!" She whispered with a small smile on her face. Choosing giants as an explanation to thunder was creative. Ever so carefully she moved Robin's arm to adjust her position to more sitting up. "You know what we are going to have to do?"

Roland shook his head fiercely. She was going to tell him to go back to bed, he was sure of it. The giants in the sky were going to get him because Papa was protecting Gina. Maybe she was a little evil like everyone kept saying. His terror rendered him speechless as he watched her move to an upright position.

"We are going to have to make you a new thunder spot." Quickly, so she did not wake Robin, she swung her feet over the bed and scooped the little merry man into her arms.

He struggled for a moment before realizing that she was taking him to the bed with her and not back to his room. "I don't have to go to my bed?" Roland was more than relieved that he was getting his spot back.

Regina tucked him into his father's arms. "Of course not! How would we keep you safe from the giants if you were in your bed?" She indulged his fantasy. Not that she hadn't seen her fair share of giants in the Enchanted Forest, but there were definitely not in Storybrook. She would have noticed that. "Now you have a Queen to fight them too." She smiled, booped his nose, and got back into bed with her boys.

A large yawn came from Roland while being sandwiched between the adults. This must be what Mama's do. They fight the giants with Papa's. "You promise?" His big eyes were pleading her to say yes.

"Absolutely." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now back to sleep with you. No giants will be in your dreams tonight." The rain began to slow in agreement.

A small smile came across Roland's face. "Good night Mama." Instead of snuggling closer to Robin like he normally would, he decided that he wanted to be close to Regina.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at the boy's words. The first time he called her 'Mama.' She wrapped her arm around him and held him as close as Robin was holding her earlier. "Good night Sweetie." With that she let her eyes flutter closed.

Unknown to both, a certain thief had been awake for the entire encounter. The largest smile was across his face as he put his strong arm around both his son and fiancé. This was exactly who Roland needed for his mother, and who he needed for his wife. Apparently there was someone who could sit in her chair, so to speak.

* * *

**I'm going to die from the cuteness! That came to me right before going to bed last night. Yes it happened to be thundering. :)**

**REVIEW! I need more ideas! REVIEW! I need more prompts! REVIEW!**


	6. The Aftermath Pt 1

**Another two-parter! This one was so much fun to write! A little sad in this first chapter but the second is AMAZING! If I do say so myself. :)**

**You all are the best! I have so many more ideas to write and I will try and get to all of them! MUAH!**

**Prompt from Guest - Marion comes back (like in the finale) and Regina gives Emma her engagement ring to give back to Robin because she can't face him. Go from there.**

* * *

_"Make sure he gets that Miss Swan." Regina's voice wavered but she refused to let it break._

He wanted them to go out for ice cream. A simple request to end the perfect night spent with the new men in her life. Once they were there she and Roland picked out seats while Robin ordered their frozen treats. Much of the walk over was spent talking about what flavors everyone wanted.

She smiled as she listened to Roland go on and on about how nice everyone was at his new school. He had just started that day and hadn't stopped talking about how much he liked it. When her thief came back over with their ice cream she watched him. He seemed nervous about something. She didn't realize what until her strawberry cone was in front of her. Carefully perched on top of the scoops was a simple diamond ring. Her breath caught when she looked up and saw him down on his knees.

"I know how scared this makes you, but I can't live without you." He kept talking but she hadn't heard anything else. Regina was terrified of opening up, but this was her true love. Her second chance. She laughed at his attempt to convince her. "Robin stop. Yes." His eyes lit up like the stars as he placed the ring on her finger.

That was mere hours before her world came crashing down once again. Hours before she started to relive the pain of heartbreak for what seemed like the millionth time. Looking away from the reunited family, she glared at the blond that she would like to execute on the spot. She couldn't place what stopped her from doing so. It could have been Henry, all the belief he had in her. Maybe it was still the thief who stole her heart, after all he seemed to have just as much faith in the person she could be. When she turned to run out of Granny's she didn't expect Emma to follow. "Regina wait!"

It was a fire on her finger that needed to be removed. So that's what she did. However there was no way that the Queen was going to be able to give the ring back to him.

_"Make sure he gets that Miss Swan." Regina's voice wavered but she refused to let it break._

* * *

It took a total of twelve hours for him to be at her door demanding entrance. Demanding the chance to explain himself. She wouldn't let him in. Couldn't. All her energy was spent trying to keep up appearances for Henry. Making sure that he thought she was alright with what was going on.

Sleeping was not an option unless she was completely exhausted. Her dreams were filled with Robin, Roland, and the happiness that she no longer possessed. It was her own fault. Regina felt she knew better than to open up to anyone. Knew that every time she wanted to change and be better, someone came around to ruin it. Ruin her.

She was a hero now, didn't that mean she got a happy ending? Maybe she wasn't the hero. Maybe she was just pretending to be a good guy, for Henry. Another wave of tears streamed down her face when she thought of the possibility. No. She had worked to hard over the past year to change. She would not allow this to make her the Evil Queen again, that was such an easy option, but she had be better than that.

Of course, her Prince could see just how broken she was. Two weeks after the diner Henry came into the living room, after making plenty of noise so Regina knew he was coming, to tell her of what was happening outside these four walls. "Mom, he is miserable. He hasn't left our front yard for as long as you have been cooped up here."

It was true. When she refused to let him in the house, he set up camp on the front lawn. Every day he would knock on the door at exactly noon to try and gain access. Robin needed to explain himself. To let her know how mistaken his reaction was. How he should have been a million times more conscious of the fact that his _true love_ was there, not just his wife.

The attempt Henry made just ended up with him in trouble. It was clear that Regina wanted nothing to do with the thief at the moment. What sucked the most was that Henry really liked the guy. On his way to school that day he knocked on the outside of Robin's tent. "Dude you are going to have to get creative to fix this one." With a shake of his head he ran off to school.

* * *

**Look at Henry being an Outlaw Queen shipper! Hope you like it, part two to follow shortly!**


	7. The Aftermath Pt 2

**This part is a bit long, but it needed to be! Enjoy!**

**Prompt from Guest: Marion comes back (like in the finale) and Regina gives Emma her engagement ring to give back to Robin because she can't face him. Go from there.**

* * *

So that is exactly what he did. Got creative.

Day 1 – Three weeks after the diner

She opened the door just to stop the knocking. Even though she was not ready to face him, she could not stand the sound any longer. "What the hell are you doing?" But there was no one at the door when she swung it open. Just a dozen roses and a card. 'Please let me explain. I'm sorry.' Those words meant nothing to her and she threw the flowers back into the yard.

Day 2

THUD. She ignored the first one. THUD. The second one was of some concern. THUD. Okay maybe he actually had done something stupid and hurt himself. When she opened the door this time, a scowl crossed her brow. There were three arrows in her door frame. Hanging from each was a memento of their time in the Enchanted forest. The first had a picture of a monkey attached. 'Your welcome would suffice.' Was written beneath it.

The second was a small empty potion bottle. 'We all get a second chance.' Regina started to tear up, but would not let the tears fall. The third was her glove. The one she was wearing when he saved her from the trap in Rumple's castle. 'That door almost took off your arm.'

She rushed back inside not able to handle any further trips down memory lane. He was torturing her. She had let him go so that he could be with his family. Why on earth was he still hanging around?

Day 3

First was the bottle of whiskey that Henry had managed to find and left on the counter. She had a long chat with her son about that one before he went off to school. Second was the picture of that tattoo in her laundry basket. When he returned, her son was going to be in so much trouble. The last straw was the lad bursting through the door whistling the song from the Disney version of Robin Hood.

"That is it! What do you think you are doing Henry? Are you trying to help him kill me?" She was beyond pissed, but could not help the tears that ran from her eyes.

Immediately his face fell. Robin said that he had a plan and she needed to be reminded of the good times they had while in Storybrook. All he really needed was her to come talk. "Mom I just want you to be happy. He makes you happy. I know he screwed up, but he has been camped on the yard for three weeks just trying to talk to you. Hear him out."

Day 4

She was going to do it. If he wanted to talk that badly the most she could do was hear him out. Her hand lingered above the door knob waiting. Was she really ready for this? A shake of her head cleared her mind. Henry was right. Her thief had been on the lawn for over three weeks now. Clearly he was not with Marion, which was a puzzle to the Queen, and he at least deserved a chance to be heard. That was what hero's did right? Made the hardest choices for them so others could have their happy ending?

He stood in front of the door with the pouch that contained so much meaning for them. His own fist lingered waiting to knock. Could he really handle it if she rejected him again? Robin knew that he deserved it. She opened her heart to him, hell literally gave him her heart, and he crushed it. He deserved every moment of this torment. When the door opened he was shocked. She was as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were broken and that would have broken his heart if he had it.

"Alright Robin. Why are you loitering on my doorstep? Or my lawn for that matter?" Her voice was icy and cold. She saw what was in his hand and her heart dropped. He hadn't. "Please tell me that is not your heart in that pouch." Her voice was beginning to break. Why would he do this?

Instead of answering right away he opened the bag. Inside was the glowing red and beat of his heart. "I messed up. At the diner, I was so shocked by Marion that I forgot who I was for a moment. That I had moved on and found the woman who gave me her heart. The woman who now owns mine. So here it is." He thrust the precious item into her hands. "When you are ready, and I know that it will take some time, I want it back. But not until you come back to me as well. I can't handle having my heart, but losing my soul." It was a strange feeling, but he knew that if he could fully feel then there would be tears falling on his cheek. He turned to go back to his tent, seeing that she was not going to respond.

Regina stood dumbfounded. He had taken out his heart and given it to her. She could easily kill him with it, use him, or even torture him. It was at that moment that she understood that she was already doing all three. Not being together was killing him as much as it was killing her. He would already do anything that she asked of him, her possessing his heart was not needed for that. The longer that she made him sleep on the lawn the more he hurt. It was torture. She looked at the glowing red object in her hands. He chose her. He gave his heart to her. The Queen picked it up out of the pouch and saw the glimmer of her engagement ring underneath. Knowing that this needed to stop, that they needed one another, she slipped the ring on before going over to his tent.

He had almost made it when he felt her behind him. He turned around and felt the familiar sting of having someone inside of his chest cavity. Robin looked down and wondered what she was doing. "Regina, I don't want it." He struggled to say as she withdrew her hand.

"Yes you do." And she kissed him. Hard. His hand came up behind to cradle her head and pull her closer. They only broke when both had run out of air. "I love you Robin. If you choose me, then I choose you. Your my second chance." She placed her left hand on his chest so he could see the ring. Tears were at the corner of both of their eyes. "But what about your family?" Even though Regina wanted this to be as simple as a reunion kiss she knew it could not be. She needed to hear him say it.

He shook his head. She still didn't get it. "You are my family. It took me all of thirty seconds to realize that after you left the diner. I got Marion settled, but explained that I no longer felt the love for her that she felt for me. She doesn't understand that part of my life is over. You are my life now." He went in for another kiss.

Their road would be long, but they would make it. True love was something that you always fight for.

* * *

**And if something like this doesn't happen in season 4 I am going to flip a table. **

**Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! REVIEW! REVIEW! I have several more prompts that are working on getting done :) Your's could be next!**


	8. Laundry Problems

**New ideas! Woooo! I will try to get one done per day. We shall see!**

**I am beyond ecstatic that you all are enjoying these so much! This one is light and fluffy! A nice balance to the earlier ones.**

**Prompt from EvilRegal21: Regina and Robin fight over something silly and then get back together in the end. (Hope you like it!)**

* * *

_"But Papa does it!" Roland reasoned._

There were perfectly good laundry baskets in every bedroom. Two in the actual laundry room. For what ever reason Regina still ended picking up his dirty clothing. Every single day.

It started innocently enough. After Robin had moved into the house they had laid out simple ground rules. Dirty clothes going into laundry baskets being one of them. He stuck to the rules for about a week. Then she started noticing articles of clothes that had been discarded on their bedroom floor. It was understandable when it was after a night of lovemaking, but these were not. A shirt across the back of her chair, jeans somehow stuffed in the corner, and socks everywhere. Even when the clothes were in the bathroom they managed to land directly next to the basket rather than in it. This went on for months.

The last straw was when Roland started mimicking the behavior. He came home after school on a rather warm day and, like many young boys do, stripped his shirt. Rather than going into the downstairs bathroom, he flung the garment randomly and it happened to land at Regina's feet. "Oh I don't think so young man. What makes you think it's alright to fling your dirty clothes on the ground?" Roland looked back with so much innocence that Regina could clearly see he did not think he did anything wrong.

_"But Papa does it!" Roland reasoned._

And that is what started the argument they were in. She had tore into Robin the moment he arrived from work. "I don't understand what is so hard about putting your dirty clothes in the basket! I do the laundry, keep the house clean, get the boys off to school. The least you can do is put your damn clothes in the proper place!"

He was completely caught off guard. The truth was that he didn't think about where his clothes ended up after he took the off because they always ended up in the right place. It never crossed his mind how they got there. However, she was being completely unreasonable and he would not allow it. "Regina, I don't understand why you are making such a big deal about this. They are just clothes. Why does it matter where I take them off at?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew that the couch would be his bed tonight.

The vein in her forehead began to pulse. "It matters because I am not your housekeeper! I am your fiancé! Do you know what Roland did this afternoon?" She watched him shake his head and all too gladly explained what had occurred. "Is that the example you want to be to our children? A slob?" Her voice had lowered but there was still venom in her words.

Even with was his love had said, Robin still did not understand all the hostility. "I understand that you are upset, but it is just clothes. I will have a chat with Roland." He tried to reason and bring the argument to a close.

"Forget it! If you don't understand neither will he!" She stormed off to her office, leaving a clueless thief in her wake. The request was so simple, why couldn't he just say 'yes dear, I will try harder.' That is all she really wanted.

They slept apart that night. Him on the couch and her in their bed. Neither slept well, but they slept. When breakfast came the next morning both boys could feel the tension in the room. Henry observed the violent eyes his mother kept shooting Robin and knew they must have had one heck of an argument while he was at Emma's. "So ah, Roland, do you know what happened between Mama and Papa?" He whispered to his younger brother.

Roland looked up. He knew that Mama was mad for him leaving his shirt on the floor yesterday, but he cleaned it up. "I think Papa left his shirt on the floor." The Duke of Dimples giggled. Papa was in big trouble!

Henry almost choked on his cereal. Keeping his laugh down was nearly impossible. When he was younger, Regina had disciplined him for the same reason, because he also had trouble always hitting the clothes basket. Going through it again must have been driving his mother crazy.

Once Robin left for work, Regina turned to her son's. "Boys I need your help." They both looked up excitedly. "I want you to get all the laundry in your rooms and throw it on the floor in the living room and hall. Especially you Roland." Her step-son had a quizzical look upon his brow.

"But I thought that was bad." Was Papa no longer in trouble?

Henry smirked because he knew what his mother was trying to do. So instead of her answering the question, he did. "I think she is trying to teach Papa what she taught you yesterday. Just on a bigger scale." Even if he did not fully understand Roland nodded agreement and ran to his room. Henry smiled and did the same, but not before checking that he was not going to have to clean up this mess.

Robin did not know what to expect when he got home that evening. He was hoping that his love had calmed down and gotten over the 'clothes not in baskets' issue she seemed to be having, so he could sleep peacefully tonight. When he turned the knob and opened their front door, he realized just how creative Regina could be. Everywhere he looked there were articles of clothing. The floor, hanging off pictures, across the television, one of Roland's shirts was in the sink. "Okay Regina I get it." He called into the chaos.

"Oh no you don't" She walked over to him with an empty laundry basket. "You don't understand until every piece of clothing has been picked up. By you. Come on boys, I hear ice cream calling." She had the most evil look on her face that she could muster. The boys rushed past Robin, Henry with a smirk and Roland with a big grin. Clearly they were having fun watching the man of the house get punished. The Queen leaned to her thief's ear before leaving. "Maybe if it is all cleaned up, you might get a little desert of your own." With that she left a kiss on his cheek and took the children to get ice cream.

A large sigh escaped his lips as he picked up Henry's underwear off the floor. Robin had to hand it to her. When she wanted to prove a point, she proved it.

* * *

**This is a common problem in my house. **

**More ideas = more chapters!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. The Rabbit Hole

**This was a hard one to write. I am really not the greatest at Hook/Regina friendship. So I tried! Here is what happened!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! To all my reviewers/favorites/follows you are the best ever! **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine!**

**Guest: Hook and Regina are close friends. Robin is jealous. No Marion.**

* * *

"What do you think you are doing pirate?" Regina barely looked up from her drink.

Her heart could not take this much longer. It was one thing for her to selflessly give her son to Emma and know that she would never see him again. But this? This was fate's cruel way of screwing with her. Henry not knowing who she was while she was staring at him was torture.

So she found her way to the Rabbit Hole. This little hovel that she would normally avoid was her solace. Drinking at home would just depress her more. The solitude being more than she could handle. Maybe she would take someone home with her. The thought was discarded as she passed through the doors. It would be a cold day in hell before she decided to take any of these men home. Ignoring the stares that accompanied her walk, Regina sat at the bar. "Whiskey and coke please. Heavy on the whiskey."

The pirate could not take this much longer. He had bent over backwards for the blasted woman and her first question was about Bae? To be fair Hook was concerned as well, but this was ridiculous. He had given up his ship for her! Of course she did not know that and it really didn't seem like the time to tell her. If she did maybe she would realize how much he cared.

So he found his way to the Rabbit Hole. It wasn't the first time that he graced the towns only watering hole with his presence. Many nights were spent here when Cora died. He lost purpose for a while. Then she walked into his life and turned it upside down. When he saw the Queen there, part of him wanted to turn and leave. Then he saw just how upset she looked. One thing Emma had changed in him was being a gentleman. So he took a seat next to her. "Rum please. And leave the bottle."

"What do you think you are doing pirate?" Regina barely looked up from her drink.

As soon as she walked in Robin had not stopped looking. He could not tell what drew him to her beauty. He had heard so many horror stories of The Evil Queen, but she just seemed broken. For some reason he wanted to rush to her side. The thought concerned him. He did not know this woman and had no business being her comforter. His thoughts were interrupted by a man in leather walking through the door.

Killian knew why she felt this way. Understood how much she was hurting and for some reason Regina was finding his company enjoyable. They chatted about everything. From how screwed up each of their lives seemed to be to why no one seemed to be able to understand them. Drink after drink was consumed and the Queen could feel the effect. Her head was light and turning too quickly made the room slightly spin. This was just where she wanted to be. In a state where she could not feel.

Hook could see how drunk his companion was getting. While he was still nursing the same rum he first ordered, she was on her fifth drink. Maybe more than that. He was unsure just how many she had before he came into the bar. "Perhaps we should call it a night?" He had no intentions of going home with her in any way than making sure she got there in one piece.

The thief had watched them all night. Watched her laugh at his jokes, smile at whatever they seemed to be intently discussing, and progressively go into the oblivion of alcohol. There was a twinge at the back of his mind that he could not place. Jealousy was not the right word. All he wanted was to be the person that the Queen was talking to. That she was drinking with. Alright maybe it was jealousy. It was such an odd feeling. He knew this woman, or at least felt that he did. Even though they had only briefly met when the mysterious curse brought them back. Why was he so concerned that she was not choosing him to be there for her. Maybe something had happened in the past year. Something that would cause him to have this deep desire to protect this woman. When he saw the pirate gently lead her away that was the last straw. That scalawag would not be taking advantage of her tonight. Robin would make sure of it.

They had almost made it to the door, when Killian felt someone grab his arm from behind. Regina was in front of him so it could not be the lass. A sigh escaped his lips when he turned around to see the archer. "Can I help you mate?" His voice was tired and worn.

Robin ignored him. "Is this pirate bothering you milady? I would gladly escort you home." He waited for a response but could see that the Queen was too far gone for one. So he turned back to Killian who looked shocked by his offer. "What kind of low life takes advantage of a drunk woman?"

"Excuse me? Look, I don't know what you are thinking, but she happens to be a friend. I was making sure she get's home safely." Hook had half a mind to pull his sword and show this stranger how wrong he was. However, Regina was now holding on to his arm for dear life and he was pretty sure that if she let go she would fall. "If you are that concerned how about you walk her home with me?" At all costs he tried to avoid confrontation with this man. Emma already had enough to worry about. Him being in a bar room brawl did not need to be one of them.

Robin was ready for a fight, but when the pirate offered his anger fled. The leather clad man really was just trying to get the Queen home. "I think I will."

By the time that they reached the mayor's mansion she was two steps from passing out. Both men helped her into bed and left. A silent agreement was made that they would never speak of this night again.

* * *

**Not my favorite, but I hope you liked it! I am a few prompts behind, but I will hopefully be able to catch up today and post a chapter or two tomorrow! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. The Birthday Party

**I am sooooooo sorry! I no longer have internet, so posting will be more ****sporadic for the next couple of months. I will keep writing any suggestions that you have and post when I can! **

**Thank you for all your support and reviews! You all make me soooo happy and inspire me to keep writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**Prompt from ReginaRobin and Guest: Regina and Robin throw a party and invite everyone over/Regina and Robin's daughter does magic at a young age**

**I combined these two because they went together. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Speaking of which, where is Neal?" Snow looked around the room for her son._

It was the big day! Cordelia was turning one and her parents invited all their close family. Even Rumple and Belle were in attendance. Regina spent hours making the party perfect for her princess. Earlier that morning, before everyone arrived, he smiled while watching her run around the house. She was such a perfectionist. Caught in her own world, she did not notice him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Relax darling. Everything will be fine." Robin placed a kiss into her dark locks to calm the nerves buzzing around her head.

The couple now sat in the living room surrounded by their family and friends. Snow had Cordelia on her lap, opposite the Queen and Thief, just chatting away with the one year old. Emma and Hook were rather involved with one another in a corner of the room. They came to the party, and Regina was happy for it, but there were more appropriate places to be nauseously in love. Robin squeezed her shoulder. He was reminder her of how they used to be. Getting caught like teenagers by Henry. Emma was allowed her moments.

Snow looked up to see her step-mother gazing at Robin. She smiled brightly. It was so nice to see her happy. "Has Delia started walking yet?" She used the nickname they commonly did for the infant.

"Not yet and I'm very thankful. Crawling is enough of a challenge to keep her rained in. I don't know how you keep track of Neal." Regina shook her head. When her daughter did decide that she wanted to walk the entire house would have to be baby-proofed. She could already hear Robin's disgruntled comments as he insisted that not every corner needed a buffer.

Charming looked around for a moment for his son. The two-year old was just there a moment ago playing with some toys on the floor.

_"Speaking of which, where is Neal?" Snow looked around the room for her son._

The adults began to look around the room when a piercing scream let out from the kitchen followed by sobbing. Regina grabbed Cordelia, while Snow and Charming rushed into the room where their son was screaming. The adults entered the room to seen Neal on the floor, blood on his hand and the knife to cut the cake on the floor. "Oh my god! Neal!" Snow gathered her son into her arms and examined the wound. "David we have to get him to the hospital." The cut was rather deep and would need some stitches.

Regina came in with the rest of the family following her. "Snow I am so sorry. I must have forgotten to put the knife up." There were a few tears in her eyes. She could not believe that she had been that stupid. As Snow walked by her step-mother and step-sister, Cordelia's hand brushed against Neal and a white light shown at her touch. Both women paused shocked at what was going on between their children. When the light receded Neal's hand was healed and Cordelia had a huge grin on her face.

Rumple smirked. "Looks like we have another magic user in the family." He leaned against his cane in the open foyer. Belle nudged his side. Clearly Regina was not pleased about this and he was not helping.

No one broke the silence that then fell over the group. Finally after a few moments, Regina handed her daughter to Robin and bolted up the stairs. When she reached her bedroom the panic set in and she started hyperventilating. This was not supposed to happen. Cordelia was supposed to stay on Robin's side of the genetics when it came to magic. She was not supposed to have it. When the Queen heard the door open she was not surprised to see her thief, now childless.

"It's alright Regina. She did something wonderful." Robin approached carefully knowing how afraid of this she was. They had discussed what magic did to her. What she had lost because if it. However, he also knew how much she had gained because of it. "You will not do anything to hurt Cordelia. You are not your mother." He went over to his wife and put his arms around her squeezing slightly.

Even though the thought had crossed Regina's mind when her daughter was born, that was not the entire problem at the moment. "That's not what I am afraid of." The Queen slunk to her bed and seated herself. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal and now the tears were coming. "I'm afraid it will destroy her like it did me. I became the Evil Queen because I had magic."

Robin shook his head and sat next to the terrified woman. "That won't happen either. Do you remember how freaked out Snow was when Neal started using magic?" He chuckled at the memory of the princess coming to their house in the middle of the night crying. Her son had wanted his bottle and got it by using magic. "But Neal and Cordelia have something that you did not. They have a good, non-vengeful teacher." A small smile was on his lips. It had been decided that when Neal, and now he assumed Cordelia, was of age, Regina would begin teaching the proper way to use magic. It would be a different training than she had given Emma because of the age of her pupils. Their magic would develop with them. There were also no immediate threats either, which greatly helped. "Everything will be alright with Cordelia. I promise." Robin placed his had on her back and began to rub small circles on it.

Regina leaned into his shoulder. She needed his comfort and reassurances. "I'm so scared."

Three words that he knew were almost impossible for her to say. "I know, but Cordelia is surrounded by family that will make sure she uses it the way it is meant to be used." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. "Look at what she did for her first time. She healed." The thief placed a kiss on top of her head. He could feel her relax and knew that he had gotten through to his Queen. "Now m'lady. I believe we have a party to get back to." He picked her up, making her laugh, and placed her on her feet.

"Yea, I probably scared Delia. Let's go." She exited the room with a small smile on her face. Teaching the kids magic would be a challenge for her, but she could do it. She was the Queen after all. As she came back down the stairs she saw the family that Robin had talked about. They would make sure that not only Delia stayed where she was supposed to, but she would as well. It would in fact be alright.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry for the long wait. I will try to post again soon. **

**I am running out of prompts! I still have two or three to write so the next time I post they will all get posted in one day, but I have nothing after that! Send me more!**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	11. Frozen Heart

Hello my loyal and forgiving followers! I have three, count them, three chapter's that will be posted today! I am really sorry for the delay, I still don't have internet until August so I am writing the prompts as I wait.

You are all so amazing! I ask and you deliver! I have tons of prompts that I am working on and hopefully will be done by the time I have regular internet again! If I could you would all have cookies forever!

You also send me awesome reviews that keep me writing! Thank you for all your kind words! They make my heart happy!

Disclaimer: If these characters were mine I would treat them much more nicely then Adam and Eddy do...

**Prompt from EvilRegal93: Regina gets struck by Elsa and Robin finds her at home collapsed and with a white streak and he saves her.**

* * *

_"You did this to yourself." The Ice Queen ran out the door to find solace somewhere else._

When she entered the house, Regina could feel the cold. She knew that this is where her fight would end. She saw the Ice Queen standing in the foyer waiting for her. "Elsa, please listen to me. You need to stop running from yourself. End it here and stop this winter." It may have been selfish for her to come here. She did not expect to come out of it, but hoped that her sacrifice would be enough to stop Elsa. To stop the suffering all around.

"I can't! I don't know how. You were supposed to teach me!" Elsa trembled in the room. She never asked for these powers, but they were her's. She never wanted to come to Storybrook and unleash her winter on them. She was brought here. The cold would not stop. It took all she had to keep her powers barely contained. There was a rage building that she could feel about to overwhelm her. "I'm not running from myself I'm running from you. You want to destroy me." Tears started to fall down her face.

Regina shook her head. "We only want to help you." The Queen felt the temperature drop. A slight wind picked up while snowflakes began to form. "Calm down. Rumpelstiltskin is working on a way to bind your powers right now." She was trying anything to stall for time. The imp was close to what they needed, but Elsa was out of control. She had destroyed half the town and almost killed several people. "I know that none of this is your fault. We can go to Rumple and he will help you."

Elsa's eyes flared. "No." She was losing control quickly and there was nothing that could be done. "Last time he put me in that stupid urn. It didn't help! You all just want to get rid of my powers, I want to control them!" She was yelling now. The wind picked up and a swirling storm began. Through the large flakes that fell she could see the Queen trying to get closer. "You do this for yourself. You do it to save yourself. None of you care what happens to me." The tears were flowing now and she could feel the need for the release of pressure that was building. She knew what it meant. In a flash the cold vortex flew into her body while shards of ice flew out. One hit Regina directly in the heart and she fell to the floor.

_"You did this to yourself." The Ice Queen ran out the door to find solace somewhere else._

Regina lay on the floor barely conscious. She could feel the ice now inside her heart spreading to the rest of her body. It was ironic, she had always been called cold-hearted and now she actually was. The cold was moving through her body quickly and she did not know how to stop it. No one knew that she planned on confronting Elsa alone. They wouldn't be looking for her for a while. Her thoughts went to Henry. How happy he could be now that his miserable mother was gone. Then they went to her Thief. No, not her's. Marion's. Well at least Robin would have no issues with his wife now that she was gone. It was her last thought as the cold seeped into her mind and she fell into an unconscious sleep.

He could not believe that she would do this. That she would risk herself in this way. On second thought, yes he could. Robin ran through the street to the white mansion praying that he would not be too late to stop her. They had been discussing the best way to approach Elsa when she slipped out of the meeting. An hour passed before Henry noticed that she was no longer present. Another half hour before they thought of where she would have gone. The entire way to her home, Robin had reprimanded himself. He should have kept an eye on her. He knew how much she had been hurting by just having him there, he was in the same pain, but Snow had insisted. When he rounded the bush, his heart all but stopped. The door was blasted open with ice creeping up the sides of the shattered door frame. He could see her body inside the entryway, laying lifeless. "No!" An agonizing scream left his lips.

When he reached her body she was ice cold. He took his coat off, despite the frigid air, and wrapped her up. Lifting her off the floor he noticed it. Among her dark locks, there was now a white streak. And not just white, snowflake white. His heart dropped, knowing what must have happened to earn her that stripe. "Hold on Regina. You are not allowed to leave me." The Thief held her wedding style, while going as fast as his legs would carry him to the hospital.

Once there, Dr. Whale took over. "What happened?" The doctor looked into the terrified man's eyes. He knew how complicated the situation between the two had been.

"She was struck by Elsa." There was a sweat beginning to form on his brow from worry. He could not lose her. He didn't know how he would survive without her.

Whale nodded. "Get her started on warm IV fluids. We need to bring her temperature up." He barked at a nurse before turning to the Thief. "There is no more that I can do for her than that. She is the fifth victim that the Ice Witch has claimed. The only thing that has saved my other patients, I hate to admit it, was magic. True Love to be specific." He did not know who would be able to save the Queen. Maybe her son. Maybe the man standing next to him. Truly he was unsure if there was anyone in her heart that could thaw the cold.

Robin blanched. If he did this there was no going back. He had sheltered his heart for months. Held back when he wanted to rush to her because she was crying. Walked the other way when he saw her enter Granny's. Convinced Marion that she was no longer who she used to be. Doing this would destroy what little marriage he had left with his wife. If he did this he could not go back to that life, but the truth was that he didn't want to. He wanted to be with Regina more than he wanted to breathe. So without another thought he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. When he drew away he whispered "Come back to me my darling. Please."

The room was quiet for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally her skin began to regain its pink color, rather than the blue tint that was forming before. Her chest began to move again. There was a rush of air that went into her mouth. She tried to sit up but was prevented by gentle arms on her own. Regina slowly opened her eyes to a sight she did not expect to see. "Robin?" It was a whisper.

Had he not been right next to her he would not have heard her voice. "Yes. You are alright. You are safe." A tear rolled down his cheek with the relief that flowed through him. "I will never leave your side again." It was a vow he made at that moment. No matter how hard she tried to push him away, no matter what happened. He would never leave. "Please forgive me. Forgive me for being an idiot and making the wrong decision. Forgive me for choosing a path that I knew was wrong." The tears were now flowing freely down his face.

Her own waterworks were flowing. Could she really do this? Could she really let him back into her heart after everything that had happened? She wiped his cheek to make his tears stop. She hated to see him like this. "I forgive you Robin." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "But you have to earn my heart back."

He smiled. Earning it back was easy to do. As long as he knew that he was allowed to do so. After all, pixie dust never lies.

* * *

I rewrote this one about six times before I liked it enough to post. I hope you liked it to!

R&R! Even if you don't have a prompt I still want to know what you think! If you do I promise to get to it eventually!


	12. Love Advice

**The second chapter of the day! Enjoy!**

**Prompt from princessdeleon: Robin having a "father" moment with Henry. Something big.**

* * *

_"I think I'm in love." Henry blurted out, not remotely sure where to start the conversation._

He had just turned 17 and everything in his life was backwards. Not magically. Ever since they helped Elsa control her magic, things in Storybrook were normal. Well as normal as they could be. After all, Henry was the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumpelstiltskin, his mother's were the former Evil Queen and the Savior, and his step-dad's included Captain Hook and Robin Hood. How normal could his life really be? So when it came to the simple concept of his romantic feelings he was at a loss of how to deal with them. Hence why he was going home today to talk to the man who had claimed the heart of one of the most impossible person to get to open up.

"Henry!" Little Cordelia ran to her biggest brother. She wrapped her arms around his legs and refused to let go. "You were gone for a long, long, long, long, long time this time!" Truthfully he had only been gone for about three days, but the four-year old had yet to grasp the concept of time. She giggled as he lifted her up into his arms. She placed her hands on his cheeks and formed a serious look on her face. It had a resemblance to Regina, with her short dark hair framing her small face. "Don't do that again. I don't like it."

Henry just laughed at his little sister. "As the princess wishes." He knew that he could say that and she would be none the wiser when he slept over at Emma's again. Placing a kiss on her forehead he asked, "Do you know where your Papa is?" She pointed over to the stairs. He put her down and headed that way knowing she would be following. When he reached the hallway he ran into his mother.

It was always a pleasant surprise when her son came home unexpectedly. "Henry! What are you doing here?" She had a laundry basket in one hand, clearly intending on doing it, but gave him a half hug as best she could.

Instantly his cheeks went red. He tried and failed to calm the flopping of his stomach, but he was really nervous to have this conversation. Moreover, he did not want to have it with his mom. She would ask too many questions and probably go and threaten his crush with destruction of happiness if anything happened to her prince. No he would definitely wait to tell her his problem. "Uh, nothing really. Just had a quick question for Robin. Is he up here?"

The Queen saw her son's reaction and smirked a little. He was hiding something, but she would let it go for now. Plus if Henry was going to talk to Robin she could get it out of her thief later. There were very evil ways that she could torture it out of him. "Yea. He is in Roland's room putting up a shelf." She pressed a kiss on her teenager's cheek before taking an unhappy Cordelia downstairs to keep out of the boy's hair.

As told, Henry found his stepfather in Roland's room. The younger boy was still at school. Henry cleared his throat to get Robin's attention.

Robin merely shot a glance to see who else was in the room. "Ah, Henry, what can I do for you?" He only had one screw left to put on the shelf and was finishing up when the lad must have entered.

_"I think I'm in love." Henry blurted out, not remotely sure where to start the conversation._

Robin slightly chuckled to himself as he turned to the boy. Henry looked as if he had swallowed a thorn-bush. It was the same look he had when he approached Charming about loving Regina. The two had become quite close over the past years. That closeness caused Robin to confide in the Prince, but that was a memory for another time. The conversation at hand was not one he expected to have with his step-son. "Why did you come to me with this? I would expect you to ask your grandpa." The statement was not one of annoyance, but curiosity.

Henry paced a bit. "I thought you would know more about difficult people. I mean you married my mom. The former Evil Queen. Grandpa is great when it comes to love, but it was easy for Grandma to fall for him. I think my situation will be closer to yours." He gave the thief a sheepish smile.

Another chuckle left Robin's lips. "I'm not quite sure 'easy' is the word your grandparents would use, but alright then. What makes you think you are in love?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Love was a serious business and needed to be addressed as such.

Henry shrugged. Truth be told he did not know what he was feeling. The girl in question was a scary prospect. Well, not so much the girl, as her father. Henry had fallen for Grace, the one and only, Mad Hatter's daughter. So he was nervous, and excited, and freaked out, all at once. "I don't know. I just can't seem to stop thinking of her. When she is around I can't seem to form a sentence. Heck even a simple hello is a problem." The teen sat on Roland's bed, his head in his hands. This was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life.

The thief could not help but smile. "Well, it looks like you have the love bug pretty bad." The thief put a reassuring hand on his stepson's shoulder. "I promise it is not the end of the world. Who is this girl?"

Henry didn't want to answer at first. It was his secret that if told suddenly he felt everyone would know. Including her. But he knew that if he kept it to himself then Robin could not fully help him. "Grace. Jefferson's daughter."

"I see. A difficult situation." Robin knew the Mad Hatter well, he was one of his wife's closest friends. He also knew how challenging the man could be. Henry had his work cut out if he really wanted to pursue Grace. "Well, my suggestion is just to be yourself. That's how I won over your mother." He gave a smile and sat next to Henry. "Take it slow. You are still young and have many more adventures to go on before you take love too seriously."

Henry considered this advice. "You really just were yourself? There is nothing more to it?" It was hard to believe that the Thief had won the Queen through something as simple as that.

Robin chuckled. "Henry, there is nothing more attractive to a woman than a man who does not hide who he is." He took a minute to think of other things that happened between himself and his wife before continuing. "I also had the added benefit of saving your mother's life a few times." He gave a wink in jest.

Henry let out a small chuckle. "I guess that helps. Being all heroic and everything." The teenager let out a sigh of relief. If all he had to do was be himself, then he would win Grace over in no time. Everybody liked him! He turned to his stepfather and gave him a small hug. "Thanks Robin." He smiled as he left, passing his mother on the way out, Cordelia choosing to follow him out rather than her mother in.

"What was that all about?" Regina pressed herself against her husband as his arms came around her middle.

Robin knew that he would have to elaborate later, but for now he would keep her in suspense. "Just guy stuff." Before she could question him more, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left both parties breathless.

* * *

**Well that was cute! And a pretty big moment for Henry! **

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	13. Magic

**Chapter three of the day! This one came from myself!**

**Prompt: Roland wants magic.**

* * *

_"Mama, why don't I have magic?"Roland looked to his mother with jealous tears in his eyes._

The morning had been chaotic for the queen. Cordelia insisted on using her magic for every little desire she had and needed to be watched like a hawk. Then Henry decided he needed to cancel his plans to come over for dinner and an argument ensued with both Roland and Delia. They needed their brother to come tonight because it had been so long since they had seen him. Truly he had been there yesterday, but the children had little to no sense of time. Plus, Robin was off with Little John for the weekend somewhere in the woods so she was all own. The feeling was one she was no longer used to. Despite this chaos, the morning passed slowly for Regina. Finally it was nap time. Glorious nap time! Her two-year old daughter went down simply enough leaving just the queen and her seven-year old son.

Roland enjoyed nap time. It was a wonderful time when his sister wasn't following him around everywhere or copying everything he did. So when Mama announced nap time, he let out a joyful "Yes!" Then he went to the closet where they kept the board games. It had become a tradition that they would play at least one while Delia slept. It was his 'Monkey Time' as Mama liked to call it. Carefully he selected Candy Land and set it up on the kitchen table while waiting for his mother to come back down the stairs.

As she walked downstairs, Regina did a mental inventory of what she needed to accomplish while her daughter slept. Mostly housework items that she had trouble doing with the toddler around. When she reached the bottom she remembered her standing 'date' to play a round of Candy Land. She smiled and reminded herself of the importance of this individual time with Roland. She and Robin did not want him feeling left out once Delia was born. So she came up with 'Monkey Time' as the special time Roland had her or Robin all to himself. "Alright little monkey. Ready to lose?" She chuckled at his determined shake of his head. About twenty minutes passed and Regina admitted defeat. While cleaning up the game, Roland asked a question that seemed to come out of no where.

"Mama, why don't I have magic?" Roland looked to his mother with jealous tears in his eyes.

She stared at him for a moment with disbelief. In her mind, not having magic would be a blessing. But, she could now see the envy in the young boy's face. He was surrounded by magic users. Cordelia, Neal, Emma, Rumple, and herself. Why shouldn't he wonder. "Well baby, not everyone is born with magic." The answer was simple enough.

However, it was not enough for Roland. He understood that not everyone was born with it, but why? His face scrunched in thought. "Am I not special enough?" More tears threatened to fall.

That was the last thing Regina wanted him to think. "You are very special Roland! Don't ever think that you are not." She left her spot at the table to bring him into her arms. "Magic is just not in your blood." It was such a hard concept for her to explain. Neal and Emma had it because they were born of True Love. Rumple had it because of a curse. She had it because her mother had it, and Cordelia was a mix. "Magic is complicated. I would be happy that you don't have it. You know how much trouble your sister gets into because of it." She was hoping that by using what he saw everyday with the trouble her daughter seemed to cause, he would reconsider the desire for magic. Luckily she was right and saw the tears begin to subside.

It was true that Delia was always getting in trouble and she was only two. Roland began to imagine how much he would be getting into if he had magic. "Well, I guess if it is that much trouble I really don't want it." He squeezed his arms around her waist for another hug. "Can we play another round?"

Regina placed a kiss on his head. "Of course, my little monkey! Set it back up." She smiled and went to get them some cocoa. She had house work to do, but it's importance paled in comparison to making her son feel like he was just as special as Cordelia. If she had to sacrifice doing a load of laundry for that little boy's smile, then she would go to work naked.

* * *

**I did have requests for more Mama!Regal and The Duke of Dimples, so this was it! More to come!**

**R&R and I will post more chapters as soon as I am able!**


End file.
